Our Fates Were Sealed By The Tick Of A Clock
by LovinoVargasPrinceOfTomatoes
Summary: This is Prumano I promise, there's a subtle hint of spamano but only bc I needed someone who is friends with Gil. Based off the movie Timer.
1. 0-6

When Lovino Vargas was born the first thing his parents did after choosing his name was to look at him wrist. Imbedded into the skin was a small strip that held an internal clock that counted down to the day you met your soul mate. Lovino's read: 19 years:2 months:14 days. His parents were overjoyed, their precious first born would be able to be with his soul mate before he got in his twenties. Of course the two of them had found each other when they were sixteen but that was them,not Lovino and they were proud of him regardless of how long he'd have to wait to meet that person who would become his everything.

Over the course of his first year of life he developed rather quickly,learning to walk at just ten months old and by his first birthday he could feed himself. Of course, His parents loved this and Lovino ( though he couldn't understand why they were so happy) was ecstatic that his parents doted on him so much. However, That changed when Lovino's mother got pregnant again and they both began focusing more on their new son who hadn't been born yet rather than focusing on their 1 year old who required constant attention. Lovino became distant just as they had along the nine months that his mother was pregnant.

It was the day of his second birthday and the small Italian was excited. It was his day now, that meant his parents had to focus on him not the little baby that had been stealing all of their attention. Of course that was until his Mother went into labor right before he could open his presents and they had to go to the hospital. They spent a good 8 hours in there waiting and when it was finally over,he was carried in to see his new baby brother whom he already despised. However, as he saw the small infant he wasn't so sure he despised him anymore. How could he hate someone so innocent looking? That's when his father told him it was his job to watch out for his brother, Feliciano was his name, and protect him because he was the big brother now. Feliciano's clock read sooner than Lovino's did at 15 years: 5 months: 6 days. And of course his parents were happy they'd get to celebrate a relationship two years sooner but Lovino was upset he'd have to wait longer.

By the time Lovino was four years old, Feliciano was two, He could walk, talk and basically do all the things 5 or 6 year olds could do. His parents now trusted him to be alone downstairs watching television or watching Feliciano upstairs while they made dinner. The responsibility made Lovino feel incredible but he'd gotten into the habit of not showing when he was happy. Now angry and sad and embarrassed was an entirely different thing. He had terrible temper tantrums and often threw things and cursed, Which he'd learned from his father and grandfather. He of course didn't know what these words meant just that it always shocked the adults and that's what he wanted. If he was sad, He cried for what seemed like hours and if he was embarrassed his entire face lit up with red color.

Feliciano was an entirely different story. He was hardly ever angry or sad. He smiled non-stop and always wanted affection in anyway he could get it. To top all of that off he had gotten blessed with their mother's beauty and everyone doted on him and how adorable he was. Lovino hated that, He could be cute too, dammit! He had gotten his dark hair from his father, the only thing he seemed to get from his mother was the large curl sticking from his hair at the top of the right side of his head. Feliciano had gotten one as well and it came from above his ear on the left side of his head and for some reason that was cuter than Lovino's. Everyone loved Feliciano and hated Lovino and you'd think Lovino would hate Feliciano for it but he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to so much as dislike Feliciano.

But sometimes he really wished he could.

Lovino's sixth birthday and Feliciano's fourth was a day that made Lovino wonder why he didn't hate his brother. Lovino had a friend from preschool by the name of Antonio. Antonio was three years older than Lovino but was put into his grade because he had transferred from Spain and was slower at learning Italian. He was fluent in English though and that was how he and Lovino had become friends. No one else in the class could speak it and they disliked Lovino anyway because he was rude. He was surprised when this little exchange student from Spain tried to say hello to him in his native language but ended up telling Lovino he had to pee. That was the weirdest way he'd ever befriended someone.

Antonio's was at this birthday party as Lovino had invited him on a whim. It was just normal to invite friends to your birthday party,right? Feliciano could now talk and boy did he. It was practically all he did. He talked while he walked and either tripped or ran into a wall and he used that talking to embarrass Lovino in front of his only friend. He had addled over to the two while they were sitting together and immediately started with "Lo-Lo pees the bed!" which caused Lovino to turn bright red and glare at him. Antonio had just laughed at the time and humored Feliciano by listening to him ramble.

Lovino really fucking wished he hated Feliciano sometimes.


	2. 11 12 ( 6h grade )

Lovino had moved with his family when he was nine and now they lived in America. He couldn't understand why, it was much more different that Italy was and he immediately hated it. He knew Antonio had moved here as well a year and a half back but he couldn't remember what state he said it was. They planned to keep in touch though, as Antoni's mother had Lovino's mother's phone number and vice versa so if they wanted to speak they just had to ask. Lovino was in middle school now while Feliciano was still in Elementary school and Lovino hated being the new kid. He had heard back home that fifth grade was terrible but fifth grade in a new school with new people in a whole new country? that was bound to be way worse than horrible.

On the very first day the whole class had to introduce their selves and when it was Lovino's turn he was blushing already. "I-I'm...M-My...M-my name is L-Lovino...V-V-Vargas and I-I came from I-Italy..." He murmured, Face warming more when someone yelled out 'If you're Italian why isn't your name Mario?!' and he muttered something about how not all Italian's were named Mario before scurrying to his seat. 8 more periods of that and he felt tears stinging his eyes when his mother asked how his first day had went. He burst into tears and clung to her,whimpering as she murmured soothing words to her son to calm him down.

That night Lovino lay in his bed and stared at his wrist,sighing " 8 years, 4 months and 9 days" he read aloud, frowning at the blinking numbers in his wrist. "Why can't you get here already? I'm tired of waiting for you" He muttered,huffing softly as he turned over in his bed. Why did he have to wait so long for his soul mate to show up? Why couldn't he have met him by now? Why couldn't it be someone he already knew? It just wasn't fair and he hated it. Feliciano got to meet his soul mate two years before Lovino could. He got to fall in love before Lovino could. Feliciano always got everything before Lovino could and he hated it!

For the next few weeks before school Lovino would pull arm bands on and sighed, he didn't want to see those numbers mocking him so hard. He didn't want to be reminded that he didn't have someone to call his own and that he'd still have to wait so long. Today, When he got to school he ignored the calls of 'Mario!' and trudged his way to the library. He found it was better to just sit in there before the first bell rang. at least in there no one bothered him. Because no one could talk to him. Before he could open the door however he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a hug by someone speaking rapidly in Spanish and English. Lovino knew that voice by now and elbowed his 'attacker' in the ribs, grinning at his pained grunt.

Turning around he huffed, placing a hand on his hip "Antonio you fucking idiot, don't do that!" he growled,glaring up at the taller male who just laughed. "I couldn't help it! I missed you. Oh! I went to Europe this summer Lovi! we went to France and to Germany and I made new friends!" Antonio exclaimed,practically jumping up and down in his excitement. Loving raised an eyebrow "You,made friends? who were they, the voices in your head?" he teased but the Spaniard just laughed once more "No Lovi,silly. They're actual people. Francis is from France and Gilbert is from Germany but I just call them Franny and Gil, I'm sure you'd like them,maybe you can meet them one day~" Lovino doubted that, if they were friends with Antonio that meant they were strange and he had enough of strange things.

For the rest of the year he had Antonio caught up for the time they had been apart and Antonio told Lovino all about the tow friends he had made on his trip. Loving learned that Francis was an only child but liked to call himself 'big Brother' when talking to his younger friends. Antonio had said Lovino and Gilbert had a lot in common but the only thing Lovino thought they had the same was that they both had a younger brother and it seemed Gilbert's younger brother was in the same grade Feliciano was. Loving wasn't told how old they were but he assumed they were around Antonio's age.

When Lovino passed sixth grade his mother made a big deal of it. She invited their grandfather to come over from Italy to celebrate with them and invited Antonio and his mother and even went as far as inviting some kids whose parents she'd met at parent teacher conferences. Loving was not happy. He barely even talked to any of those kids, he didn't know their names and judging by how they called him Mario still, they didn't know his. To be Frank, He was not happy after passing sixth grade.


	3. 14

Lovino Vargas was an eighth grader or well, A graduating Eighth grader. At 14 years old he had forced himself through all of middle school with only the help of Antonio to keep him emotionally stable through all of this. Feliciano was just about to graduate sixth grade and that fact made Lovino very happy. He wasn't as cold hearted as everyone though,you know. He cared about his brother and his brother's education was a part of him so Lovino cared about that too. That was why whenever Feliciano came home with homework, Lovino dropped whatever he was doing and helped him,because He was the big brother.

Around the beginning of the last week of school, Antonio had pulled Lovino to some isolated part of the school courtyard and asked him out. Of course being so close to the Spaniard, Lovino had grown some feelings for him and so he had accepted. His mother was ecstatic, his father...not so much. He pretty much threatened Antonio with his eyes every time he would try to hold Lovino's hand or get too close for his liking. Once while they were at a park he had situated himself between Lovino and Antonio on a park bench,ultimately shoving the two to the edge. They couldn't even sit in the living room alone.

When Lovino had asked why he was doing this his father exploded right in front of Antonio. "Because he isn't your soul mate! there's no reason for you two to do this when you don't belong together!" he had yelled and Lovino and Antonio both got quiet. It wasn't like the two hadn't known this fact already, Neither of their clocks had gone off when they met and Antonio's clock had one less year on it then Lovino's did. But to hear someone say it loud hurt, Antonio especially though he covered it up with a nervous laugh and tried to change the subject, everyone could tell. Lovino's father apologized for it but the damage had been done.

That summer Antonio left for Europe again. He had invited Lovino to come with them but of course Mr. Vargas said no because he didn't trust them in a whole different continent together. Antonio sent him pictures and they called but Lovino had nothing to do that summer but sit and stare at his clock,wishing the five years would tick by faster. But of course they wouldn't, and he had a boyfriend now so why wasn't he happy that he had this? He loved Antonio.

Didn't he?


	4. 17

Lovino was pacing back and forth through the living room, his father doing the same in the kitchen and his mother squealing and clinging onto his youngest son. Today was the day Feliciano was supposed to meet his soul mate. His watch read 3 hours 23 minutes 8 seconds. Everyone was panicking in their own way, especially Feliciano, who was hyperventilating while in his mother's arms. How would he meet this person? What would they look like? What if he didn't actually like him? All these questions and more were swimming through the younger's head as he sat on the couch before Lovino finally broke the silence. "Okay! He's not gonna fucking meet them if he's just fucking sitting here panicking is he? Let's fucking go walking or something" He huffed and his father came in,nodding his head in agreement with his eldest son. Feliciano nodded slowly and stood with his mother, who let go of him and grabbed her husband's hand.

The four of them set out to go shopping, hopefully that would keep all of them calm enough. They headed to the mall because who doesn't love the mall right? Besides there were lots of stores here and they would easily distract the members of the Vargas family. Feliciano was first of course. He saw something colorful in a window and ran into the shop while the rest of his family followed slowly. Something in the store peeked their mother's interest as well and she set off in an opposite direction. Their father followed her while Lovino followed Feliciano to make sure he didn't break anything or get lost in the large crowd. He was currently ogling over different colored ceramic cats and held one up to Lovino as he saw him coming "Lovi~ Look this one looks like the Italian flag!" he exclaimed and his brither simply nodded, rolling his eyes at his brother's childishness and letting out a low chuckle.

After a few minutes they decided to head back to their parents and began to weave their way back through the crowds. Their mother saw them and smiled,waving them over to her. Feliciano laughed and ran forward,bumping into someone in the process. He turned to apologize and the other man did as well and as soon as they made eye contact the sounds of two alarms rang out in the store. Feliciano's sounded like the tinkling of bells and the other man's sounded suspiciously like the jingle of a certain fast food restaurant. The blond man stared at Feliciano, his blue eyes wide behind thinly rimmed glasses and Feliciano stared right back at him. Loving watched the interaction and heard his mother shriek in excitement and his father laugh but it sounded distorted, as if he were under water.

Feliciano blushed and giggled nervously and the other man did the same. The two of then never took their eyes off each other,not even when their mother ran over and hugged them both,laughing and crying. Their father walked over and pat the blonde on the shoulder and welcomed him to the family but Lovino wasn't happy. He felt nauseous. He didn't think this moment would be so heart wrenching. He should be happy for his little brother but he wasn't. He was jealous and angry. Why couldn't it have been him who got to meet his soul mate first not Feliciano. He was the older brother,not Feli! Feliciano finally tore his eyes away to look at his brother and see why he wasn't over. "Lovi? Are you okay? You look really pale.." he murmured,stepping towards him. Lovino stepped back quickly,away from his family "I...I-I need to go to the bathroom" he murmured,running off to find the nearest restroom.

Once in there he double over the first toilet and released the contents of his stomach. When finished he flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth out in the sink before sliding down the wall and hugging his knees to his chest,taking in deep,labored breaths. He didn't even look up as his father walked in and sat beside him "Lovino? Aren't you happy for your brother?" He asked and his son nodded 'of course I am,I'm not a heartless prick. I just...it's painful...that he was first" he confessed,looking to he side so his father couldn't see he tears dripping from his face. "Painful? I'll tell you something Lovino. My siblings all met their soul mate before I did. My youngest sister met hers when she was six" he said,laughing. Lovino couldn't help but laugh as well and his father helped him to stand "let's go congratulate him,okay?" Lovino nodded.

When hey got back to their group,Lovino was informed that the man's name was Alfred and that he was only a year older than Feliciano. He told them all that he was actually born in America and that he had just recently moved the city. He entire time he talked,Feliciano watched him with a dreamy smiled. Lovino chuckled at him and nudged him to get him out of of the little trance he was in. Feliciano jerked a hit and blushed but smiled wide at his little brother.

Later that night they had decided to go out to eat with Alfred but Lovino decided to stay home. He told them he wasn't feeling well and so they agreed and said they'd bring him a to-go box. After they left Lovino sighed and flopped on to the couch and huffed,frowning angrily. He wished he could just stop that stupid ticking in his wrist and choose his own soul mate.


	5. 19

Lovino was terrified after he'd turned nineteen. This was the year. The year he was supposed to find his soul mate. Antonio had found his last year and had been ecstatic when tell Lovino. The conversation had been long and Lovino couldn't help but notice this guy sounded a lot like him based off Antonio's description. He had met him the day of his nineteenth birthday. Arthur was his name and he was from England. They had the weirdest relationship Lovino had ever seen. It seemed like Arthur hated Antonio and vice versa but Antonio would always come back with a hug or a kiss for the brit and it had confused Lovino to no end.

He'd already moved out of his own home and into an apartment that he shared with Antonio. They both had well paying jobs and Lovino was already taking online classes for a local art school. He was surprised they'd agreed to this. Usually he'd have to attend class regularly but as long as he came in once a week to turn in his project he was fine and he got the credit for it. Of course he went in whenever they were drawing models, as it was easier to draw someone if they were right in front of you.

He wasn't really ready for this. Despite all the years he'd wanted his clock to hurry up and finish counting down already. He was terrified. His clock read just five days. Five days and he'd meet the person he'd been waiting for his entire life. The day this was set to happen was also the day Lovino was meant to meet Antonio's friends. The ones he'd been telling Lovino all about. Francis or Franny from France. And Gilbert or Gil from Germany. Lovino of course had thought one of them could be it but the odds were pretty low.

The night before he was up until 6 am,staring at his wrist and trembling. He needed to tell someone. He picked up the cellphone beside his bed and called his parents. After the sixth ring his mother answered,yawning "Lovino? it's six a.m. what are you doing awake?" she asked, frowning as she heard Lovino sniffle. She knew that sound. He was holding in tears. "M-Mama...It's going to happen today...S-Six hours and thirty minutes, Mama" he choked out,whimpering a little. She gasped "oh Figlio...It's okay, You're nervous, sì? It'll be okay, whoever it is will be amazing" and with those reassuring words, Lovino hung up and let himself drift off to sleep.

When he woke up it was to the sound of someone knocking loudly on his front door. He groaned and trudged downstairs,opening the front door and glaring at Antonio. "What the fuck do you want, bastard?" he growled,huffing. "Amigo...It's twelve...we only have thirty minutes, are you just getting out of bed? go get dressed, rápido!" he exclaimed,pushing Lovino up the stairs. He began dragging clothes out of his dresser and throwing random clothes at the Italian. Lovino huffed and dropped the clothes before pulling out clothes he wanted to wear. When he finished dressing in the bathroom, he followed Antonio out of the house and walked with him to the park they were supposed to meet up at. They waited there for a few minutes,Lovino pacing back and forth and refusing to look at his watch.

" Ah! Franny! Gil!" he heard Antonio call out and tensed up. He heard the three of them having a small conversation and suddenly his vision was invaded by wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He shrieked and stumbled back from the sudden intrusion to his privacy bubble and glared at the Frenchman. "Ah, je suis désolé. My name is Francis,little one. What is your name?" Lovino scowled at the word 'little' and shook Francis' hand slowly "It's Lovino.." he murmured, pouting. "Lovi come over here and meet Gil!" Antonio called to him and he turned, shuffling over "c-ciao..." he said,rasing his hand for the other to shake. Once it was taken he raised his eyes slowly and as soon as hazel met crimson red he felt a wave of relief,dread, and shock pass over him as a sound rang out. It took him a moment to realize what it was but once he was snapped from his daze he stared down at his wrist that was emanating a loud alarm that sounded roughly chimes on a windy day. There was another sound, a deep one that seemed to be coming from Gilbert's wrist That sounded a bit like a miniature apocalypse. The two of them looked at each other again,blocking out Antonio and Francis practically screaming behind them. "U-Um...So I-...I-I guess we're...t-together-?" Lovino asked,blushing dark red. Gilbert laughed nervously and nodded a bit "J-Ja...I guess so"

Lovino let out a shy smile as he and Gilbert walked down the street together behind Antonio and Francis. They had begun getting to know each other "s-so uh...Gilbe-" "Call me Gil" "oh um...okay uh.. Gil. M-My parents will really want to meet you s-so uh...after this do you want to go over there?" He asked,twisting his shirt in his hands. "Oh! Yeah sure, I'll make sure to impress 'em just for you" the German said,giving a wide smirk as he wrapped an arm around the blushing Italian beside him. Lovino stepped a bit closer and let out a nervous giggle "a-alright...mamma will be happy" and with that they all walked inside of a restaurant for lunch.


	6. meeting the Family

It took a few weeks for Lovino to get Gilbert prepared for meeting his parents, even giving him pointers on the drive there "Remember not to say of your disgusting innuendos! My dad will kill you!" huffed, arms crossed over his chest. Gilbert smiled chuckled and rolled his eyes "You know you love my innuendos~ you proved that the other night~" he teased, referring to the rather steamy but drunken night the two had shared a few days prior. Lovino felt his cheeks explode with color and he reached across the seat to punch Gilbert in the arm "Shut up about that! I'm supposed to have waited until marriage and if Mama finds out she'll have a fucking fit." He hissed out, causing Gilbert to just shoot him a smirk as he pulled into the driveway.

The first ten minutes of silence after explaining everything was highly uncomfortable, Lovino had his head down as he stared at his lap. Luckily, due to his position he couldn't see his father and Gilbert having a glare off. "So, Gilbert, you trying to bone my son" He heard his father say and snapped his head up "Papa!" he exclaimed, cheeks bright red. "What?! I need to make sure you're going to be safe!" he snapped back. Gilbert just placed his hand on Lovino's shoulder and smirked "Who says I haven't boned him already" he challenged, grinning at the dark glare the Italian's father shot at him. Lovino's mother stood quickly "How about I make us some snacks? Lovino, come" she ordered, dragging her eldest into the kitchen.

The older men watched this and as soon as the two were out of sight they returned to throwing insults and glares at each other. "You know, I liked it when he dated that Spaniard better… you don't deserve him" The Italian hissed, eyes dark. "Oh? That's not what Lovino thinks" Gilbert countered "In fact, he's told me things completely different, especially at night" he added, a large smirk on his face. The Italian growled loudly and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the return of his son and wife with lemonade and cannoli with them. Lovino shot Gilbert a secret glare as he sat beside him and just made small talk while they ate.

A few hours later Lovino and Gilbert were driving back home, both of them silent. "My dad doesn't really seem to like you" Lovino said, finally breaking the silence as they walked into the house. "Oh? You don't say" Gilbert retorted, sighing. "I didn't even do anything and he immediately hated me" he added, arms wrapping around the Italian's waist. Lovino sighed and frowned "He hated everyone I'd ever dated, don't feel bad, He'll get over it." He mumbled, pressing butterfly kisses up and down Gilbert's jaw and neck.

The German groaned "you always hold up that rough catholic personality but then you go and act sexy like this" he whispered, voice husky as he pushed Lovino up against the wall and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Lovino's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and he pushed upwards to deepen it further before he pulled away for air, looking up at him with hazy eyes " When I'm with you, all I want to do is Sin"


	7. Feelings of Love

A few weeks after that uncomfortable meeting with Lovino's parents and Gilbert was feeling the effects of his father's words hard. Usually he wouldn't care much about what someone said about him but this time it was different, This was his soul mate and if his father thought Gilbert wasn't appropriate from Lovino he might take Lovino away from him. That had to be illegal or something, to take someone away from their soulmate. Lovino of course realised that Gilbert was feeling like this but there wasn't much he could do when Gilbert simply refused to talk about how he felt. The Italian tried to bring it up in conversations but as soon as he spoke the words 'my father' Gilbert would make some excuse to leave the room and change the subject. That little thing annoyed Lovino to no end and he wanted so very badly to sit Gilbert down and talk to him about this, but how could he when Gilbert avoided any and all conversations of feelings like the plague? Lovino had a plan, one that Gilbert couldn't possibly leave while this was happening.

One day while Gilbert was gone getting groceries, Lovino started planning. He went around the entire house, starting from the front door and littering rose petals all the way to the second floor bedroom. After that he got a few candles that Gilbert had liked and set them about the bedroom, lighting them and turning out the lights. He figured this was a little cliché but hopefully this hopeless romance would get Gilbert into the mood Lovino needed him in. He thought hard about what he should wear for such an occasion and soon settled on a rather skimpy outfit Francis had given him from his birthday the week before. The outfit consisted of a pair of black shorts that just barely reached mid thigh on the Italian and they were so god damn tight they molded to every bit of his skin and left nothing to the imagination. The top wasn't much better, it wasn't even fully a shirt, just a tight piece of leather that barely ended at his naval and zipped up the middle. And to top this embarrassing outfit off it came with a collar. And no not like the punk band collar, like the collar one would put on a cat. It was thin and had a bell in the front. It had also come with a lease but Lovino had thrown it out the second he saw it. He had originally planned to throw out the entire outfit once everyone left but Gilbert had convinced him otherwise and now he was so very glad he did.

After he had finished changing and checked himself in the mirror to make sure he didn't look too idiotic, the front door opened and he heard Gilbert call out that he was home He also heard the start of another sentence but it stopped midway through the first word which led Lovino to believe Gilbert had seen the trail of roses. When the footsteps started up the stairs he scrambled onto the bed and waited with spread legs and bright red cheeks. Gilbert stopped right outside the bedroom and Lovino heard what sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. That asshole better _not_ be laughing at him or so help him god- The door opened slowly. Lovino and Gilbert each sucked in a sharp breath and Lovino's hazel eyes rose to meet Gilbert's fiery red ones. There was a moment of silence between the two before Gilbert cursed and kicked the door shut. He was over Lovino in and instant, kissing the breath out of him and tugging him so close it felt like they'd fuse together with enough pressure. Lovino felt himself getting lost in the kiss and that just wasn't good so he pushed against Gilbert's chest until he fell back and then shifted to straddle him.

Gilbert grinned at him and rubbed circles on Lovino's waist with his thumbs "What's with the sexy outfit and the romantic stuff?" he asked, relishing in the shiver that rippled through Lovino's body. The Italian just rolled his eyes and leaned down, kissing and sucking at the German's neck , leaving a red mark in his wake. Gilbert let out a groan that had Lovino smirking and licking along his jaw "you've been bad, Gil" he whispered, frowning against his skin "You're supposed to tell me when you're upset" he continued, giving a sharp bite toe his cheek which Gilbert winced at and then let out a nervous chuckle. "I don't know what you're talking about Lovi," he tried to counter, already moving to try and leave. Lovino made a 'tsk' sound and roughly ground his hips into Gilbert's, keeping him in place as he groaned and panted. "Don't lie to me, You've been upset ever since we left my parents house. What did papa say to you?" he asked, slowly pulling down the zipper on his shirt. Gilbert stared and bit his lip "You're not gonna let this go are you? Fine, He told me that I didn't deserve you. That he liked Antonio dating you better" he said, a humorless grin on his lips though his eyes revealed his sadness for the topic.

Lovino sighed and gently pressed kisses around Gilbert's face, hovering them over the other's and murmuring "Who is he to say what's best for me?" before connecting their lips in long and passionate but soft kiss. Gilbert pulled back after a while and smiled up at the Italian "So, you're saying I'm what's best for you?~" he teased, laughing and then wincing as Lovino smacked him across the chest "Shut up, moron" he mumbled, shrugging out of the shirt. He let out a small shriek as he was grabbed by the waist and roughly pulled against the German. Lovino hummed and ground against him, small moans pouring from his mouth "Gil….I- I'm gonna do something a little different this time okay?" he murmured, taking hold of one of Gilbert's hand. Gilbert grinned and nodded "Whatever you want to do, babe"

( Annnnnnnnnddddd I'm leaving it there bc i have to get my stuff ready for Comicon, But I will definitely be updating soon! and maybe the other stories too! )


	8. Feelings of Love cont

( updated this one and sadly it's not as long as i hoped it would be, also i'm gonna leave a cliff hanger on the smut bc I'm still practicing how, with the way i portray Lovino, Lovi would work through it )

Lovino bit his lip at the affirmation from the German and he nodded, moving down Gilbert's body and whispering soft words of adoration as he went. "I love you Gilbert…You're the best thing that's ever happened and I won't ever let anyone take me away from you or vice versa" he mumbled, grabbing the hem of the other's shirt and tugging it over his head. "I love everything about you, your skin.." he mumbled, dragging his tongue down Gilbert's neck and over his collar bone. "Your muscles.." he added, running his hands over Gilbert's abdomen, tracing the sharp outline of his biceps and muscles. The German shuddered and gasped, arching up into Lovino's silky touches and his eyes grew hazy as Lovino continued, the gentleness such a strong difference from the other's usual aggressive take on things.

Lovino hummed against his skin and pulled back "I love your eyes too" he murmured, leaning his forehead against Gilbert's to stare deep into his red eyes. Gilbert flashed him a sweet smile and reached up to card his fingers through Lovino's hair to pull him into a kiss. However, Lovino wasn't finished. He shook his hand off and traced the outline of Gilbert's soft lips with the tips of his fingers, the olive tone of his skin standing out against the light, rose pink of his soul mate's lips. "I love these too, they're so soft and when you kiss me I'll feel like I'll melt from how nice they feel against mine" he whispered, accent strong as the sweet words rolled off his tongue. His lips connected with Gilbert's again after.

Gilbert's entire body practically vibrated from the warmth and happiness surging through it as he listened to Lovino's thickly accented Italian voice praise him and his body. "I-I'll have to hide my emotions more if it gets you like this" he decided to tease once they pulled away, voice wavering as he tried to keep it and his smirk steady. Lovino's amber eyes stared down at him with an intensity that shut Gilbert up quickly "I'll get like this without the emotional baggage, thanks" The Italian retorted, giving a small puff of air before trailing down his lover's body to continue his praise. Soft, knowing hands tugged Gilbert's pants and boxers down in one tug as he discarded them with the rest of their clothing. "I'd comment on this-" he started, swirling a finger over the tip of Gilbert's cock, relishing in the gasping moan it brought forth "-but There's just so much to say it'd take up the rest of the night~" he teased.

The German gasped at the lewdness in his boyfriend's voice and fought the bright flush from his cheeks "I-I didn't know you were so vulgar Lov" he commented, hands going to grip the Auburn locks as his cock was engulfed in a _delicious_ wet heat. "A-Ah fuuuuck" he dragged out the word, groaning and rolling his hips in that amazing mouth. They didn't roll too far though, as Lovino gripped them and held them to the sheets, shooting him a glare before continuing to move his head up and down, sucking and licking to make this as pleasurable as possible for the other. Gilbert groaned and pressed his head back into the pillow behind him, breath coming out labored and heavy "G-Gott, Lov…more please, take a little more in for me please" he begged, German accent made even heavier by the lust overcoming his body.

Lovino's cheeks turned dark red and he complied, pushing his head farther down the throbbing erection in his mouth, he moaned and shuddered as he did this. Gilbert of course let out a loud moan and squeezed his eyes shut "Fuck babe, I'm close…a little more, god yes" he groaned out, gasping when Lovino quickened his pace and it didn't take long before his back came off the bed and he released into the Italian's mouth. Lovino pulled back slowly and used his wrist to wipe away the wetness at the corners of his mouth, swallowing what little semen remained in his mouth. "Was it good?" he asked once he'd finished, smiling down at his boyfriend who was panting and trembling. Gilbert let out a low chuckle and nodded "good? More like great" He gasped out, reaching out to grab onto Lovino and pull him into a tight hug. He pressed his face into Lovino's neck and hummed, "next time, I'll praise you"

Lovino nodded and pushed Gilbert onto his back where he straddled him and pressed gentle kisses down his face to his neck. "mm…okay, but right now let me show you just how much you mean to me" he whispered, two fingers gently probing against Gilbert's entrance. The German nodded, shuddering and giving a shy smile "Okay babe…show me"


End file.
